Happy Taboo Friends DisnI Land
by deadliving
Summary: Cute, Cuddly, and absolutely disturbing!
1. Oral pleasure for mice

**This is just out of boredom.**

**This is only about if the HTFs were meant to be perverted.**

**I know that some people won't figure out some of the taboos and controversial subjects, so here they are;**

**Homosexuality,**

**Sadomasichism,**

**Intersexuality,**

******Cannibalism,**

**Pedophilia,**

**Necrophilia,**

**Pyromania,**

**Incest,**

**Ok, ok so here goes; **

**Happy Taboo Friends!**

Toothy sat on a bench next to Cuddles. Suddenly, Cuddles jumped up and began to laugh.

"What are you laughing at Fat-ass?" Toothy groaned annoyed. Cuddles picks him up.

"We're going to DisneyLand, Dickhead!" They both began to shout cheerfully.

"I love DisneyLand, Cuddles! I've always wanted to fellate a mouse!!!"

"You're right Too...Wait, what did you just say!?"

"Nothing Cuddles..." Toothy said sheepishly.

"Then lets get the others!!" Cuddles yells gleefully.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-meanwhile-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me get this straight. You like inflicting humiliation and pain on people because it gives you sexual satisfaction." Sniffles asks quizzically.

"Yeah, it makes me horny!" Nutty laughs triumphantly.

"Good, 'cause I love being abused!" Sniffles jokes.

"Oh, that's great! FLIPPY GET ME MY FLAMETHROWER AND DILDO! BUCK DICH, bitch!!" Nutty hollers happily.

"WHAT!? I THOUGHT YOU WERE KIDDING!!!" Sniffles asks frightened. Cuddles and Toothy walk up behind Nutty.

"Hey Nutty you want to go to Disney Land with us!? We can fellat...I mean assault and kill that damn mouse..." Toothy asks Nutty.

"Am I allowed to whip the flight attendants to death?" Nutty asks quietly.

"Sure as I'm allowed to lick Cuddle's privates when he sleeps!" Toothy croaks. Cuddles stares at Toothy, worriedly. Sniffles looks sadly at the three.

"Can I come?" He asks sadly.

"No Asslicker!" Cuddles laughs. Sniffles snaps his neck with sickening quickness, sending blood everywhere. Nutty licks himself clean, and begins to lick Cuddles' arm. Toothy begins to lick Cuddles' crouch. "Toothy, Nutty,"

"Yes, Cuddles..." they say together.

"I'm not asleep yet..."

"Why does that do with the love of blood?" Flaky asks.

"Well, I'm actually scared of you people! Flaky, you can come with us to Disney Land if you answer one question." He asks.

"As long as we aren't taking a plane I'll go. So what question is it?" She asks innocently.

"Are you a boy or girl?"

"I'm an intersexual, or both!" Flaky laughs.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself!?" Nutty jokes. Flaky smiles, then runs away. The soft cries carry on the wind to where the trio stood. Nutty sighs annoyedly, and slaps himself across the face. Cuddles looks at Toothy.

"Was that a yes or no?"

**This is a really crappy story, but I hope you like!**

**This is originally a One-shot, but I am continuing it in a day or so**

**C U then!**


	2. Zombie Porn

**From apparently popular demand, Here is chapter 2 of Happy Taboo Friend.**

The three walk to Pop's house. Petunia sits on the porch-swing, a naked Cub in her arms. She gently rocks him back and forth, french kissing his crotch. She sees thee trio ambling along the path. She throughs Cub onto Giggle's lap, and 'scolds' her immediately. "You naughty pedo! That's why I shouldn't have left you two alone!" Giggles, obviously tired from rough sex, rolls her head toward Petunia.

"You said it was a threesome!?..." Giggles wheezes exhausted.

Cuddles walks up and kisses Giggles on the forehead.

"Giggles, why's Cub naked in your arms?" Toothy asks. Giggles eyes slowly rotated to match Toothy's gaze. She gags up some undescrepid white fluid and her eyes roll back in her head.

"OH MY GOD! GIGGLES!" Cuddles squeals. Nutty looks at him, and then at Giggle's body. Nutty begins to lick his chops, when Toothy grabs his tail. He motions for Petunia to follow him. She follows hastily, leaving Cuddles to grieve. As his sobs turns to whimpers, he looks up to her lifeless body. He looks at the sky, and quite a bit of the day had passed. The sun painted a beautiful picture across the sky. Red, blue, orange, and blinding gold hung above the house. Cuddles was to much in a state of depression to notice before. He sat, in a stupor, watching the lights dash across the sky. He unconciously reached his arm out, and wraps it around Giggles' cold corpse. His eyes swivel from a glazed over stance to a triumphant stare. He picks up Giggles' body and smirks. "Love is the only force that lasts after death! I'll take what's left and bring her along!" He laughs insanely, jumps up and runs to the airport.

Meanwhile, The group is purchasing tickets, when Cuddles walks up with Giggle's corpse. Russell was the first to notice the corpse, he watched each fly buzz around her and Cuddles' crotch. Then kicked Petunia, who was on a dog's harness being displayed like an animal. "Yar, Petunia,"

She spits the muzzle out of her mouth and looks up. "Yes, what is it?"

"Did'nt ya' say Giggles was dead?" he mouths to her. She nods. Then, instead of speaking, Russell pointed to the rotting carcass in Cuddle's arms. She looks at Giggles, and then stares at Cuddles' pants. As she faints, Nutty pulls her along the porcealin tiles.

Russell goes up to Flippy,Flaky and Toothy, who where talking to each other quietly. 'Yar, You guys know Cuddles better than I do but, should we do something about that?" he asks quietly, pointing at Cuddles snuggling with Giggles' corpse. Flippy shrugged.

"Just tell him to buy his tickets and get on the plane." Flippy says calmly. Flaky comes over and lays her hand on Russell's shoulder. "I don't think you should fret over it to much. Love is love, no matter who you do!" She adds warmly.

Russell looks at her annoyed, "Go fuck yourself..." She smiles, grabs Flippy by the dogtags and heads for the boy's bathroom. Toothy looks at Russell.

"I got the same reaction."

**J****ust a run through of the Taboo subjects;**

**Homosexuality - Of course, love of one's same sex,**

**Sadomasichism - happiness and sexual satisfaction through causing and suffering pain,**

**Intersexuality - one born with both a working penis and vagina,**

**Cannibalism - eating the flesh of one's own species,**

**Prostitution - sex in exchange for (or in replacement of) money, shelter, or other benefits,**

**Pedophilia -sexual arousal by prepubescent children,**

**Necrophilia - sexual arousal by corpses or the dead,**

**Pyromania - happiness and satisfaction from setting things aflame,**

**Incest - sexual and romantic relations between people of the same bloodline,**

**and a few ones I'm adding later,**

**Zoophilia - sexual attraction to an animal,**

**God Complex - a psychological disorder where one fancies themself as a god or messiah.**

**Oh well, enjoy the rest of the world! **


	3. Zerstoeren the PLANE!

**Thanks for the reveiws! And for an answer, XxHappytreefriendsxX, unspeakable crimes were committed upon her. I'm just leaving it at that.**

**Onto the sick, perverted world that I myself has created(partially, cause I don't own HTF)**

**R&R!**

On board the plane, the group settles down. Nutty sits, reading a book about animal sexuality, and humming. "Weiter, weiter, ins Verderben, wir muessen leben bis wir sterben, Der Mensch gerhoert nicht in die Luft..." Toothy looks nervously at Nutty.

"Don't sing that, please, Nutty. My fears are just amplified by that song.I mean, its about a man who kills his child in fear of the deadly storm and airplane, because fate didn't want man in the sky." Toothy chirps quietly.

"Ok, BuckTooth! Zunichte, Zerreissen, Zerschmeissen, Zerdruecken, Zerpfluecken, Zerhauen und klauen, nicht fragen, Zerschlagen, Zerfetzen, Verletzen, Zerbrennen, dann rennen, Zersaegen, Zerlegen, Zerbrechen, sich raechen, ZERSTOEREN ..." Nutty says, blatantly ignoring Toothy.

"Why thank you, Nutty. That just TOTALLY makes me feel better." Toothy moans sarcastically.

"Then, read, its calming. Check it out, BuckTooth" He points to a page with dolphins. "Gay dolpins probably enjoy the most sexual diversity. Along with oral stimulation, mutual masturbation, and anal sex, they also engage in fin stimulation, nasal sex, and sonic sex." Toothy smiles gleefully.

"They sell dolphin costumes at Sea world, right?" Toothy asks nervously. Nutty looks at Toothy, then at the page.

"You're a sicko!" Nutty croaks. Toothy smiles sheepishly. Shifty and Lifty were masturbating to porn on the seat behind them, and behind them, was Russell, staring at Cuddles.

"Thats just sick." he said menacingly.

"What's sick?" a soft voice asks from behind. "Nutty and Toothy talking about Dolphin sex and Annihilating planes, Lifty and Shifty jacking off, Cuddles fingering Giggles' body, or Petunia giving Cub oral sex in the bathroom?" Flaky asks with a smile across her face.

"Yar, well, ALL of those are creepy, but there's something about Cuddles' situation that shivers me timbers." He says jealously. Nutty pops out from the fold-up table.

"Ha! I know jealously! Russell's jealous of a necrophile! Es kocht die Eifersucht! a-a-a-Eifersucht!" Nutty gloats as he dances around the aisle. Russell swipes his stomach. Nutty feels his abdomen, He jumps up in glee, and out fall his guts. "Assistance please?"

"Is it true, only out of jealousy?" Flaky scolds. Russell sighs.

"I guess so, but, I don't know anybody that wants to live at sea, or on the run for the rest of their life. And those who would wouldn't like a gay, blue otter. And then that punk keep a girlfriend after death!" Russell says sadly.

"There's probably someone who wants you!" Flaky smiles.

An ape creeps from the cargo hold and grabs Petunia. Toothy screams."OH MY GOD! AN ORANGUTAN!" Flaky turns to see the large ape pick up Russell. The ape seemed almost to long for something. He smiled when he saw what he was holding.

Petunia screamed."HELP ME, FLAKY!"

Flaky smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I'll be ripped apart if I try to save you. My only consulation towards you two; orangutans have very small penises!"

The rest of the passengers (except Nutty,Petunia, and Russell) retreated to First Class. Lumpy the pilot came over the intercom. "We should be there any moment." As that was said. The inhabitants of the cabin we being lifted of the ground. The immediate sound after that was 'WTF!'

Toothy looked out the window. 'HOLY SHIT! WE'RE FREEFALLING!!!!"

**Cliff-hangers suck don't they?**

**Onward, onward into destruction, man does noy belong i the sky, how right is Nutty?**

**Reveiw please.**

**J****ust a run through of the Taboo subjects;**

**Homosexuality - Of course, love of one's same sex,**

**Sadomasichism - happiness and sexual satisfaction through causing and suffering pain,**

**Intersexuality - one born with both a working penis and vagina,**

**Cannibalism - eating the flesh of one's own species,**

**Prostitution - sex in exchange for (or in replacement of) money, shelter, or other benefits,**

**Pedophilia -sexual arousal by prepubescent children,**

**Necrophilia - sexual arousal by corpses or the dead,**

**Pyromania - happiness and satisfaction from setting things aflame,**

**Incest - sexual and romantic relations between people of the same bloodline,**

**Zoophilia - sexual attraction to an animal,**

**God Complex - a psychological disorder where one fancies themself as a god or messiah.**

**Oh well, enjoy the rest of the world! **


	4. Nazi Speak

**Of course, I have to do this by popular demand, off course**

**No! I do it for the enjoyment of you guys, the three of you that review!**

**and personal expression of my (disturbing, disturbing) thoughts.**

**If Nightmare Reviewer is reading this, I don't care if you flame, just don't bi-bash. I can't stand it!**

**This is going to be very short, sorry. This is also the end of this story.**

**R&R**

Cuddles and Giggles' corpse hit the ceiling with such force, they burst like grapes, organs spewing across the ceiling. Shifty is thrown through the chandelier, dismembering him violently, with Lifty suffering the same. Toothy takes off slowly and lands softly on the top of the cabin, only to be crushed by the dining cart. Violent screams come from the cockpit, insinuating Lumpy's fate was no better than the passenger's. A phone leapt from its perch, and smacked Flippy across the face, sending small bits of brain across the cabin. A boiling cup of coffee flew into Flaky's face, with melted skin smothering her nose, suffocating her. Flippy watches the Ape that raped Petunia and Russell, leap out with a parachute, smiling.

In DisnI land, Fritz stares at the little boy in front of him. Dressed in a Mini Maus costume, he had to prance around the park. Just what he needed on a job application; I am a cross-dressed mouse, skulking around east Florida, hugging children. He did his best to smile, which was hard when your hugging a known child molester in a mouse costume, and some random 5 year old.

A man came from nowhere, and grabbed Fritz. It was Pop. "You stole my son you two-timing Bisexual. Where is he!?"

Fritz rolls his eyes. He turns and says "Go back to your parents you-" He sees the parents circling the drain, and Micky running off with the child. Pop grabs hold of his costume head, and turns it towards him.

"I know you stole him!" Pop yelled.

Fritz rolls his eyes, and whispers to himself under his breath. "Denn Ich bin Zweigeschlecht..." Pop slaps him.

"I heard Nazi speak, I can't wait till you rot in-" A plane comes down from nowhere. It clips the top of the castle, slices a rollercoaster track in half, then impacting a few yards away, crushing Pop, but sparing Fritz. Cub bounces out miraculously unharmed, into Fritz's arms.

"Aw! Wo kommt du?" Fritz asks. Suddenly, all the passenger's bodies spill out onto Fritz and Cub, crushing them instantly.

Moral: Violence only causes more violence.

**Fritz said**

**Denn ich bin Zweigeschlecht - ...Because I'm bisexual**

**Wo kommt du - Where do you come from?**

**Review, and expect more Happy Taboo Friends episodes!**

** -Deadliving out!**


End file.
